Don't Hurt Me
by whosdaboss
Summary: Piper is a German fighting against the Nazis. Jason is the son of a Nazi & a general of the German Army. He was led to believe that anyone who stands as a hindrance to his Führer deserves to get punished. What happens when Jason kidnaps her & forces information out of her about the next strike? What happens when he realises that his beliefs were wrong & falls in love with her? JP
1. Chapter 1

Piper is a German fighting against the Nazis. Jason is the son of a Nazi & a general of the German Army. He was led to believe that anyone who stands as a hindrance to his Führer deserves to get punished. What happens when Jason kidnaps her & forces information out of her about the next strike? What happens when he realises that his beliefs were wrong & falls in love with her?

Jasper.

Piper is tired of the oppressing force of the Nazis. Jason was led to believe that all those who posed hindrances to his government posed a threat. So he resorts to violent measures to wipe those who protest against the government. He kidnaps Piper and tortures her but he later realizes that his government has led many people to their demise. Will he beg for forgiveness and take care of Piper and fall in love with her or will he leave her ?

 **Criticism is widely opened. Tell me if the idea is good. Comment if you want me to go on!**

 **Check out my other stories. And favourite and Vote. You can follow me on my wattpad account, Blondehairgreyeyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So I wanted to update this as soon as I could. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Piper POV

 _Piper was tired of this nonsense. Again, the Führer had twisted his words and tricked people into trusting him._

 _The people of Merrilake had been oppressed. Then, the Führer came. He promised people that they would flourish and develop. All they had to do was join his empire._

 _How stupid they had been to trust the words that came out of his filthy mouth._

 _Even though Piper was only 4 years old, she knew what was happening. The Führer had come before a month's time._

 _The Führer would stop by every month to do an 'analysis' of the city. Everyone knew what that meant. He snatched one young boy every month and sent them to the army. The boy above the age of 3 was taken and given to army generals for adoption where they could be raised as a proper German. Then, they were given ranks in the army._

 _Which was exactly what was happening right now._

 _She saw a blonde child being wrenched from his mother. Piper's eyes went wide with recognition. He was just 4, like her._

 _No..._

 _The mother's cries were shrill. She tried to take her child but they pushed her. Piper's hands were fisted. The boy was her best friend. She tried to drag herself out of the soldiers hold. She couldn't let him go..._

 _The mother didn't give up yet. She got up and nearly tripped due to her dress but the soldier brought out a gun and shot her in the head._

 _Just like that. The son started crying just by looking at his deceased mother. His sobs were breaking the silence of the night._

 _Everyone was shocked and Piper could feel tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. The soldier remained unfazed as the young boy was put in a carriage. Piper felt her blood boil as she looked at the body of the woman who was only trying to protect her child._

 _Before anyone knew what was happening, she had wrenched herself out of the guards hold. She ran to the carriage and tried to open the door to no avail. The soldier had ignored her and got onto one of the horses parked nearby._

 _Tears pooled in her eyes. She felt her heart breaking just by looking at the dead body of the mother._

Piper woke up with a start. She could hear laboured breath. She jerked up and kept a hand on her chest to steady her heartbeat. She could hear the sound of birds chirping outside. The dream was rather a memory.

The boy was her friend. Those were the events that kept on haunting her every night in the dreams. But she refused to dwell on the memory for too long. Right now, she had a mission to complete.

She quickly got out of bed and wondered about the circumstances back at Merrilake.

She could only wonder. She had made a promise to her loved ones. And now, the time to escalate to the process of fulfilling it had come.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Piper sat on one of the library chairs. She was waiting for her informant. Her informant was also from Merrilake. However, that was the only thing she knew about the informant. Of course she knew that the informant was a girl. Men could not be trusted with such an important task.

They waver easily.

Piper always used to communicate with her informant through letters but, now that she was finally here, she asked for a meeting.

"Hey. Piper, right?" A black haired woman asked her. She was wearing a hood that covered her eyes. However, this did not bother Piper.

She sat in front of her and grabbed a random book. She couldn't even see her face. She could only hear her voice.

"You're Thalia, right? Yes, I am Piper. Any news from the government?" She asked.

"Yes. Piper, are you sure that you were wearing a mask on all of your strikes?" Thalia asked.

"I'm sure. Why?" Piper was confused.

"Because, they have a picture of you." Thalia said while putting a picture on the table.

In the picture, Piper was taking off her mask. Even if the picture was blurred, anyone could recognize her with the tattoo on her neck. It was the curl of fingers. It was small- just ended at the base of her neck.

Piper cursed.

They were onto her.

* * *

 **so, what do u think** **go it?**

 **Question of the day**

 **1\. Do you like Jason with specs or without specs?**

 **Song of the day**

 **1\. Good for you - Selena Gomez**


End file.
